Get Your Own Chibi
by Dr. Mwaahaha
Summary: Ryoma and Fuji have temporarily broken up. Fuji wants Ryoma back. Clueless, Momo has a crush on Ryoma. Can Oishi and Eiji prevent Fuji from interefering?


**Get Your Own Chibi**  
By Dr. Mwahaha  
  
Momo whistled while he walked down the hall. Today was his turn to clean the classroom and he made sure to finish early.  
  
"Maaa, I'm hungry," his famished stomach protested. "Maybe I can still catch up with Ryoma and get a burger."  
  
Broom and mop in one hand, he opened the supply room open and tossed the equipment inside.  
  
"Ah!" a voice came from inside the closet.  
  
"Shh!" another voice commanded.  
  
Momo turned back, grinning. Two people were hiding inside the supply closet? They were probably making out. Oh, this was going to be good. He stepped quietly towards the closet and quickly opened the door.  
  
"Kikumaru and Oi-???!!" he stood in shock. Both of his teammates leapt to cover his mouth before he could finish his exclamation.  
  
"Shhh, keep it down, please," Oishi whispered frantically.  
  
"Nya, Oishi, we were caught, what are we going to do? Should we silence him forever?" Kikumaru glanced around nervously, making Momo fret. Oishi sweat dropped.  
  
"I think we should all go somewhere private," Oishi decided.  
  
Happy with his free burger, Momo glanced expectantly at his upperclassmen.  
  
"So you two are a couple?" Momo voiced aloud what the two in question were struggling to say.  
  
"Well, yes. We've been dating for a year now," Oishi admitted, blushing.  
  
"Oishi, you look so cute when you're blushing," Kikumaru poked his doubles partner. Then turned to look at Momo. "You won't tell anyone, will you Momo?"  
  
Momo grinned evilly, "Oh, I don't know, this information could be very useful."  
  
He laughed at his senpai's reactions, because he was only joking. Momo thought that they were adorable, and now that he thought about it, it was quite obvious that they were together. It would explain how they were so in sync as opposed to Ryoma and himself.  
  
"Momo," Kikumaru stated seriously. Momo stopped laughing, there was something in the way his senpais were looking at him. "Just to make sure our secret is safe, tell us who you like."  
  
"Not that we don't trust you!" Oishi added hurriedly.  
  
Momo chuckled nervously. "Like? Um, well, that is to say. But I don't know if he likes me back."  
  
"HE?" Kikumaru asked happily. "Waaah! That's so cool! Who is it? Eh? Eh? I bet its ochibi, is it?"  
  
Momo sweat dropped.  
  
"Kikumaru, calm down, it might be anybody," Oishi shot his boyfriend a stern look.  
  
"Yea, actually it is him," Momo admitted.  
  
"Really?! I was just joking," Kikumaru said astounded. "I thought that Ochibi was-"  
  
"Momo, it's wonderful that you like him," Oishi interrupted.  
  
"But Oishi!" Kikumaru glanced nervously over at him.  
  
"Echizen isn't dating anybody right now, so you could give it a go," Oishi encouraged Momo, while trying to hint at Kikumaru to be quiet. Fortunately for him, Eiji understood.  
  
"You know what? You're right Oishi, I should try. I won't get anywhere by just sitting here," Momo smiled. "And of course, your secret is safe with me."  
  
Momo happily jumped off with his burger. Eiji glanced nervously at Oishi.  
  
"Ne, Oishi, are you sure it's ok to encourage Momo?" Eiji wondered.  
  
"Eiji, everybody deserves a chance at love, besides, Ryoma has a choice just like everyone else," Oishi said in his most confident voice.  
  
"I hope so."

* * *

Fuji anticipated seeing Ryoma after school. It had almost been a week since he and Ryoma broke up. They had been going out for a month without anybody's knowledge. Well, Oishi and Eiji knew, but they were going out too.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn't seem like the Fuji and Ryoma were made to be together. Fuji wouldn't open up with Ryoma, and likewise Ryoma would leave Fuji out of almost everything.  
  
Of course, the obvious problem came when Ryoma admitted that he thought he was mistaken about being bisexual. That had come as a shock, to say the least. Especially since it was quite obvious that Ryoma was using that as an excuse to break up.  
  
Not willing to give up on their relationship, Fuji was willing to try again. This time, they would succeed. Fuji's heart didn't care for anyone than Ryoma. True, he couldn't quite open up just yet, but given a little time, Ryoma was the perfect person to give himself to. Maybe then, Ryoma won't feel as if he's in a one-sided relationship.  
  
Yes, one more chance was all he needed to convince Ryoma to stay by his side.

* * *

  
"Echizen, I want you to work on your power today. So please pair up with Momo," Inui set up the games.  
  
"It's been long since we played," Ryoma told Momo.  
  
Hmmm, I need to think of a way to get Ryoma alone. Oh! I know! I'll ask Ryoma to tutor me in English, since he grew up in America!  
  
Ryoma quickly beat Momo at their game a little too quickly, surprising everybody.  
  
"Momo-senpai, you aren't playing me seriously today," Ryoma yelled at Momo, annoyed.  
  
"Ah, gomen gomen, I'm having problems in English and I'm worried about the upcoming test," Momo shoot him a sad look.  
  
"That's probably because you're too lazy to study."  
  
Momo would have retorted, but needed to concentrate on his plan.  
  
"Echizen, can you help me study after practice?" Momo asked.  
  
"Iyada," Ryoma easily answered back. Momo decided to use another tactic.  
  
"You're right, I shouldn't ask you. Besides, I'm so hungry, I should eat both of the lunches I brought. I mean, I was going to share one with you, but-," Momo looked off.  
  
"Fine, I'll be there," Ryoma replied quickly. He always loved to get free food. Momo's food was bound to be good, they had similar tastes.  
  
Momo walked over to where Oishi and Eiji stood.  
  
"Ooo, you got a study date with ochibi?" Eiji whispered. Apparently, only Eiji had heard and told Oishi.  
  
"Yep, and since you senpais are so supportive, can you provide lunch?" Momo asked innocently.  
  
"I'll get you lunch if you leave me out of it," Eiji concluded. "If anyone asks, I had nothing to do with encouraging you two."  
  
"That's a strange request, but ok," Momo grinned at the idea of free food. "Just make it two double cheeseburgers and fries."  
  
After school   
  
"Oi, Fuji, I was wondering if you wanted to come eat lunch with us," Eiji asked him. Nya, why do I have to ask him? Things shouldn't be decided by rock, paper, scissors.  
  
"With who, Eiji?" Fuji asked, smiling.  
  
"Well, Inui, Oishi, Taka-san, and I were going to eat something right now. You should come with us, ne ne?" Eiji tried to encourage him.  
  
"Echizen and Momo won't be going?" Fuji wondered.  
  
"Oh, um, no, Momo had to study for a test and Ochibi had to help someone with something," Eiji told the partial truth.  
  
"Thank you, but I have to talk to Echizen," Fuji turned around and saw Eiji in front of him again. Eiji truly was fast!  
  
"Please come with us, nya! You almost never do stuff with us!" Eiji pulled on his arm.  
  
Fuji sighed inwardly, 'I suppose I could talk to Echizen later.'  
  
"All right, where are we going?" Fuji pulled on a smile.  
  
As they turned to leave, Eiji let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

  
  
Mindless Chattah:  
  
Will Fuji find out about the secret plot? Of course!  
  
Will Ryoma end up with a bad-eye browed boyfriend? Of course, not!  
  
Hope you get more laughs in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Takeshi Konomi and Jump Comics, but mainly to Takeshi Konomi, because he created it. This fanfic belongs to me, and any attempt to copy it will make me mad and bloodthirsty. 00 ::Doctor slips secret potion into drink::


End file.
